


Happy birthday Itsuki

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Iskander being a bro, Yan obviously still misses lanling, the grail war is cruel to itsuki, yan trying to comfort itsuki before he has to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: While fighting against Gilgamesh, Yan gives Itsuki a birthday present that he and lanling were going to give Itsuki for his birthday before lanling died earlier in the grail war.
Kudos: 5





	Happy birthday Itsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This is part of Mokyo’s kairos AU so go give her a bunch of love.

Itsuki watched from behind the elephant slide in the playground as the scary gold archer pulled out one of the swords from the golden portals around him and pointed it at Yan Qing.

“Yan!” Screamed Itsuki as Yan started dodging the scary archers sword blows.

Itsuki let out a scream as something like a gun shot hit the side of the elephant side and he started to cry.

“Y-Yan, I want to go home!” Cried itsuki as he got out of his hiding place and ran towards Yan.

Itsuki watched as Yan’s face twisted up in terror as he looked at him before one of the gold archer’s golden portals turn towards him.

When Itsuki opens his eyes again, he’s on the ground with Yan Qing kneeling in front of him with blood all over himself, what looked like a gun shot in his shoulder where the dragon tattoo is and blood in the corner of his lips.

“Itsuki, are you alright?” Said Yan with a worried look on his face.

“I-I’m fine. Bu-But you are bleeding like Lanling did!” Whimpered Itsuki 

Looking at Yan, Itsuki sees that Yan has gash marks on his arms and cuts on his face. 

“I-I can use my command seal to heal you! I don’t want you to leave like Lanling, Yan.” Cried Itsuki as he watched Yan begin to give off gold light.

Making his final command seal glow, before Itsuki can even say a word, Yan closed his hands over Itsuki’s hand causing Itsuki to make his command seal stop glowing. Watching Yan place something in the palm of his hand, once Yan pulled his hands away, Itsuki opened his palm.

“Me and Diànxià were going to give this to you on your birthday, but obviously Diànxià wasn’t able to hold on long enough. So, Happy 9th Birthday Itsuki.” Said Yan as he gave Itsuki a watery smile.

Looking as his palm, Itsuki saw what looked like a little charm of little doll versions of Yan Qing and Lanling Wang complete with Lanling wearing his mark.

Unable to say anything much less make a sound, Itsuki just continued to crying harder clutching the little charm in his hand.

“D-Don’t go! I don’t want you to go too. We can be a family! Me, you, lanling and grandma can be a family together.” Cried Itsuki 

Feeling Yan ruffling his hair, Itsuki hears Yan let out what sounded like a somewhat painful laugh before feeling Yan cup his face in his hands and wipe his tears away.

“Sorry Itsuki. Sorry that me and Diànxià aren’t able to stay with you. But you know, I believe that we will meet again when you’re older and when we do, me and Diànxià are going to give you a big hug.” Said Yan as he gave Itsuki a small smile.

Before Itsuki can answer back, what looked like a chariot being pulled by oxen stopped beside them.

The person holding the reins was a big man that had muscles and red hair and the other person beside the red haired man looked like a teenager and looked to be the master of the man with red hair.

“Rider, what are we doing here!? We’re supposed to go back home, not get into another fight with servants.” Complained the teenager.

“Silence!” Said Rider before flicking the teenager on the forehead. “I’m merely here to keep the promise that we made with saber or have you forgotten the promise that we made with saber.” 

“Iskander, Waver, what promise did you make with Diànxià?” Said Yan as Itsuki felt Yan pull his hands away from his face.

“Saber basically got down on his knees and practically begged us to look after your master if anything happened to you or him. Obviously, you’re about to leave and we are going to have to take your master back home.” Said Waver as Itsuki watched him rub his forehead from when Rider flicked him.

“That sounds like something that Diànxià would do.” Chuckles Yan before looked back at him. “Itsuki, I’m going to have to leave now. But don’t forget about me and Diànxià alright?” Smiled Yan as he started to disappear in golden light.

“I won’t. I promise I won’t forget you and Lanling!” Cried Itsuki as he clutched the charm in his hand before wrapping his arms around Yan’s neck in a hug.

Feeling Yan wrap his arms around his waist, when Itsuki pulled away, Yan finally disappeared in golden light.

Letting out a sob, Itsuki looked down at the back of his hand and saw that all of his command seals were faded away.

“Come boy.” Said Iskander as Itsuki felt him pick him up by the back of his shirt and placed him on the floor of the chariot.

“Rider, I don’t feel any other mana other than the reminisce of assassin’s mana. So, archer and his master have obviously left.” Said Waver as Itsuki saw him stare down at him before he went back down and stared at the charms of Yan and Lanling.

Feeling Rider begin to drive the chariot and not paying attention to Rider and his master, staring at the little doll charms, Itsuki held the doll charms close to his chest.

Squeezing the dolls, Itsuki heard what sounded like a little recording coming from inside the small dolls turn on.

“Happy birthday Itsuki. We love you.” Said the small Yan and Lanling dolls

“I love you too.” Cried Itsuki as he held the dolls closer to his chest causing the recording to repeat on a loop.


End file.
